


Bitternes

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mention of Viktor and Tyra, Mystery, Other, Serial Killers, Sort Of, a little bit of romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una de las mejores mercenarias es contratada por el magistrado para cumplir con un trabajo digno de su mira y esta resulta atacada de manera misteriosa? El resto de los soldados corren peligro, los dos mejores primera linea del ejército al igual que su mejor francotirador se involucran para tratar de averiguar quien amenaza a sus compañeros.





	1. Inicio

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que vine, los muros del magistrado seguían igual de imponentes, a mi alrededor ciudadanos nobles y soldados entraban y salían por igual, suspiré, me encaminé hacia la base de estrategias militares, necesitaba ver los detalles de mi contrato.

Caminaba de manera automática mientras mi mente pensaba en lo que haría con la recompensa, mi mano izquierda jugaba con el saliente de mi bufanda amarilla inconscientemente, pensándolo bien, mi pequeña guarida sin duda necesitaba un retoque.

―¿Tú otra vez?

Me giré al escuchar esa voz con un acento particular, incluso a mi parecer, gracioso.

―Ah, pero si es el caballero de la armadura de papel ―solté a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

De armadura grisasea y gran altura, traía el yelmo bajo el brazo y me miraba con desconfianza, una mirada a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, alcé una ceja y retomé mi camino sin darle mayor importancia, pero a los pocos pasos escuché el ruido característico del metal haciendo fricción y unos pesados pasos tras de mí, suspiré cansada e irritada.

―Piérdete grandote, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―Estás en territorio del magistrado mercenaria, ¿Acaso crees que dejaré que te muevas libremente como si no tuvieras un historial tras de ti?

―Viniendo de una persona inteligente lo esperaría ―me giré para verlo― Pero claramente tú no entras en esa categoría.

Hizo una mueca y después frunció el ceño, nuevamente retomé mi camino y él seguía tras de mi, ya no me molesté en decir nada, la luz natural comenzaba a ser sustituida por la artificial generada por las velas y las antorchas conforme me adentraba por los pasillos rumbo a donde vería a mi contacto.

Tras unos minutos más me topé con una puerta de madera con acero, decorada con grabados de lanzas y escudos, la entrada a los cuarteles, abría la puerta y entré, en el medio de la sala estaba la mesa de mapas con varias sillas a su alrededor, algunas ventanas con vista a los jardines distribuidas por la habitación, tablones clavados en las paredes y estanterías llenas con armas y sus municiones, frente a una de las ventanas, dándome la espalda, estaba el lobo solitario.  
  
―Ya era hora de que llegaras.

―Una disculpa por el ligero retraso, _señor_ ―respondí girando los ojos a la vez que me acercaba al medio de la sala.

―Te lo dije cientos de veces en su momento _Kin-_ Mercenaria, no uses sarcasmo cuando te refieras a tus superiores.

―Claro, pero no olives que tú ya no eres mi superior, en fin, que no nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir sobre esto, ¿verdad?

―No, siéntate ―Me miró y después señaló una de las sillas― ¿Y tú que haces ahí parado? ―preguntó en un tono más fuerte.

Antes de sentarme miré al caballero plantado en la puerta un tanto inseguro de que responder, traté de ahogar una leve risa.

―No importa, de hecho es conveniente, tú también estarás en esto, acércate muchacho ―Viktor asintió para si mismo y después le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que se acercara

―¡Si señor! ―respondió mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la mesa

―La situación es esta ―Se aclaro la garganta― los últimos ataques de los rebeldes han sido peligrosamente cerca de la entrada sur de la ciudadela, no podemos permitir que los ataques sigan avanzando, es hora de recuperar un buen trecho de territorio para mantener segura a la ciudadela y su población, emprenderemos está misión en tres días, el objetivo principal es el de defender nuestras murallas, así como asegurar parte del terreno boscoso colindante para evitar futuros ataques, ejercer presión será de vital importancia para lograrlo, y por ello es que encabezando nuestras tropas irán dos de nuestros mejores primera línea, la máquina de guerra ―Solté un quejido al escuchar el titulo de esa mujer― Y tú ―complementó señalando al hombre a mi lado― Como parte de los refuerzos especiales irás tú, mercenaria.

―Dime ¿Quién es mi objetivo?

―Mejor dicho, quiénes ―me corrigió― hay varios rebeldes que resultan escurridizos para el soldado promedio, tus objetivos principales serán ellos, los enemigos que surcan los cielos, una bruja, un hada y un wyrin son los más peligrosos, quiero que los derribes y si es posible matarlos hazlo, si no es posible, con que te encargues de que no molestan al resto del ejército será más que suficiente.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio después de la explicación, procesando la información, después de unos minutos el viejo soldado comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

―No hace falta que te diga que quiero que estés junto con las tropas, cerca de la linea de fuego, ¿verdad? ―Nos miramos directamente a los ojos― A nuestros miembros ya les cubre la espalda alguien mucho más capaz.

―No hacía falta que lo mencionaras, lo tengo claro ―me puse de pie― Yo me encargaré de ellos, estaré por el castillo estos tres días, espero que no les moleste ―Sonreí de lado ante el suspiro cansado de Viktor que obtuve como respuesta.

Dicho eso me giré hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación, tras de mi los dos hombres se quedaron hablando, pero no pude escuchar sobre qué, me encaminé a la ciudadela, mañana regresaría temprano a las paredes del castillo, como fuera, estaba lista para tomar este trabajo, sería algo sencillo ni siquiera tenia que matarlos, solo mantenerlos a raya, lejos de los primera linea y las tropas de la linea de fuego, pero principalmente, lejos de la mira del viejo búho y su escuadrón de francotiradores novatos.


	2. Día 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la cuenta regresiva de días para el ataque que planea el magistrado contra los rebeldes.

Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, me confié, sabía que debía de vigilar cada pasillo por el que caminara, ahora debía de ingeniármelas para salir de esta, mi rifle estaba en mi espalda y en esta posición era imposible sacarlo, ¿mi teleportador? no, estaba en mi bolsillo trasero, notaría si movía mis manos tratando de sacarlo, debía pensar en algo a la vez que mantenía mi cara tranquila y me concentraba en hacer que la mayor cantidad de aire pasara a mis pulmones, creo que tengo un plan, podría... 

—¡¡Contéstame Mercenaria!!

—Ahí... está tu respuesta —Las palabras salían secamente a la par que el agarre de esa mano sobre mi cuello y el peso del cañón de acero contra mi abdomen aumentaban, una de mis manos estaba sobre el arma y la otra tratando de evitar el agarre de esos dedos, la furia que irradiaba en el ojo visible de esta mujer crecía, la miré fijamente y ella a mi, este era el momento.

—¿¡A qué te refieres!? —Preguntó mirándome, frunciendo más el cejo, si es que era posible.

—... Ese... es mi... —tragué saliva— Es mi... trabajo.

El agarre aumento ligeramente y después se detuvo, la cara de la mujer conocida como la máquina de guerra cambió a una ligera mueca de dolor, la cual cubrió rápidamente con su rostro inexpresivo habitual, liberó un poco de la presión para poder voltear a sus espaldas, mis granadas estaban colocadas a una buena distancia de ella, regresó la vista hacia mi e hizo una mueca.

—Muy astuta, pero este pequeño cosquilleo no será suficiente para que te libres de mí

—...Lo sé —sonreí en respuesta— ...Te veré pronto

Mi teleportador volaba a varios metros de distancia y en un flash de luz me encontraba libre de su agarre y a una distancia segura, la miré de reojo antes de echarme a correr, podría recoger esas granadas después o comprar otro par de no ser posible.

—¡¡Vuelve aquí maldita rata traidora!! —le escuché gritarme mientras corría en dirección a los jardines.

—Si, claro —murmuré sin detenerme.

Salí a los jardines, el sol estaba por ocultarse, una maravillosa hora para ocultarme de la fúrica primera linea, recorrí un camino que solía utilizar cuando era más joven, el que me llevaría al mirador de los jardines, donde los arbustos de gran altura y los frondosos árboles estaban para decorar las murallas adyacentes, conforme me acercaba comenzaba a sentirme aliviada al ver el mismo sitio en el que solía refugiarme seguía de pie, un par de grandes arboles justo en la muralla que delimitaba al mirador, algunas de sus ramas incluso crecieron hacía el vacío que permitía mirar la ciudadela.

Trepé por uno de los árboles, me escabullí entre el follaje hasta llegar al centro donde se unían las ramas mas fuertes de ambos, formaban un pequeño espacio rodeado de hojas verdes, una pequeña burbuja, uno de mis lugares favoritos para estar, me senté en el espacio y en silencio comencé a quitarme la bufanda, una de mis manos se dirigió a mi cuello lastimado y comencé a dar un suave masaje, esa mujer si que tenía fuerza, suspiré suavemente.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Simple, me descuide, la máquina de guerra era conocida por todo el reino por su habilidad en batalla y la lealtad que le tiene al magistrado y demás miembros del ejercito, en mi trabajo pasado los paladines me habían contratado para ayudar a frenar el avance del magistrado, para mi fortuna, dar de baja a varios de sus hombres fue tarea sencilla, los rebeldes siempre me dan buena cobertura contra los asesinos de la ciudadela y mi única preocupación eran los tiros de los otros francotiradores, pero ninguno era de cuidado, sólo los tiros del viejo solían tomarme por sorpresa, me lleve la mano al hombro izquierdo al recordarlo, pero a pesar de eso dar de baja a tantos soldados no solo había facilitado la tarea de los rebeldes, si no que también habían enfurecido al ejercito, principalmente a la maquina de guerra quien se sentía impotente de no haberlos protegido, en especial a los que caían literalmente a sus pies de un disparo en la cabeza.

Este día había recorrido el castillo como no lo había hecho en años, supongo que la familiaridad del entorno, por llamarlo de alguna manera, hizo que bajara mi guardia, escaparme de Viktor, del caballero y no toparme con el viejo habían sido cosas sencillas, tanto que ya cuando el día estaba por terminar dí por hecho que nadie más podría meterse en mi camino y que el día había sido bastante bueno por ello, maldito exceso de confianza.

Cuando me acorraló en esa habitación sabía que quería explicaciones, ¿Qué explicación quería que le diera? era mi trabajo, me pagaron por ello, cada soldado muerto era un bono para mi bolsillo, no había más que explicar, para eso me contrataron, sin embargo eso no evitó todas las amenazas y los gritos sobre como era que yo carecía de honor y lealtad, entre tantas otras cosas, como el recriminar que me fuera del ejercito del magistrado y los traicionara.

Y pensar que tengo que estar justo detrás de esta mujer durante los enfrentamientos, será increíblemente incomodo, pero en fin, que no me pagan por hacer amigos, suspirando me recargué contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, miré hacia arriba y vi los leves destellos de la luna a través del follaje, era reconfortante, nostálgico, un momento simple y relajante, cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar todo esto, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando unas pisadas sobre el césped me hicieron estar alerta de nuevo.

Me quedé inmóvil y agudicé el oído, los pasos eran lentos y ligeros, la persona caminó justo debajo de mi escondite y a lo que pude escuchar seguramente se detuvo para contemplar la ciudad, escuché metal moviéndose, pero no cualquier tipo de metal, el propio de los cuchillos o las navajas, por el sonido, parecía que eran bastantes, mi respiración se tornó aún más lenta escuché un suspiro, gracias a ello me percaté de que era una mujer, pero no era la máquina de guerra, ¿quien estaría en el mirador a estas horas? es justo la hora en que militares y nobles cenan, no podía ser alguna criada, se notaría su ausencia.

Así como los pasos llegaron, se fueron, no me atreví a investigar más allá, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para ir a por más, negué suavemente con la cabeza antes de voltear de nuevo hacia arriba, la noche era perfecta para acampar bajo las estrellas, no tenía intención de toparme con nadie por el resto de día, y con esto como último pensamiento, me acomodé nuevamente y dormí como antaño


	3. Día 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día dentro de los muros del castillo.

Hoy por la mañana después de una noche fresca y reconfortante había ido a las cocinas a tomar un poco de fruta para comer, quería evitar a toda costa un evento como el de ayer, no estaba de humor para volver a lidiar con algo como eso, estiré los brazos y me recosté en la banca del jardín donde estaba sentada, el sol se sentía bien sobre mi piel, escuché a Viktor dar ordenes a los subordinados que irían a la batalla en un par de días, su voz no había cambiado en nada, sin embargo al escucharle, sentí que algo estaba fuera de lugar, tantas cosas aquí y a su alrededor habían cambiado, ¿qué era lo que faltaba?, suspirando cerré los ojos, inmediatamente vino a mi mente una mujer rubia, valiente y fuerte, ¡ah! ella era lo que hacía falta, Tyra, la voz de Tyra a la par de la del lobo solitario.

El viejo, Tyra y Viktor eran inseparables, sin embargo el que fuese mi mentor siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, por lo que era más usual escuchar a los otros dos dando ordenes, contando chistes, riendo, un poco de todo, sin querer me había acostumbrado a escuchar sus voces juntas, ninguno de los dos daba señales de nada en sus rostros o comportamientos, claro, eran expertos en ello, pero me pregunto si se echarán de menos, tantos años juntos y luego esto...

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y solté un leve gruñido, maldito masoquismo, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo entre estos muros?, apliqué un poco más de fuerza en mis manos, no sé que hago aquí, no debería estar aquí, no estoy lista para esto, pensé estarlo y por eso había molestado a Viktor el día que llegué, pero... hay demasiadas huellas aún frescas a pesar de los años que han pasado, a la voz del lobo se le unió la de la máquina de guerra, me quedé quieta escuchando, la única división entre nosotros era una "pared" de arbustos altos, si no quería volver a pasar por ese trago del día anterior tenia que pasar desapercibida.

—¡Hoy vamos a hacer una práctica que nos ayudará a dar lo mejor en el campo de batalla! —la voz de ella sonaba segura y confiada.

—¡Vamos a pelear por recuperar la paz y la seguridad! —habló inmediatamente él, un grito de los hombres y mujeres del batallón fue lo que obtuvieron como respuesta— Todo el día de hoy, les mostraré lo que deben de saber para salir victoriosos de este enfrentamiento.

Con otro grito y unas palabras más el pelotón comenzó a marchar fuera de los jardines, sin duda había escuchado el discurso de un par de lideres, siempre se las arreglaban para mantener animados a muchos que sabían morirían en batalla, no sé qué demonios está mal conmigo hoy, pero al menos ahora sé que Viktor y la primera línea estarían fuera todo el día, eso me daría tiempo de ir a buscar mis granadas y pasar por una cerveza, de verdad que la necesito.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la habitación dónde había pasado todo aquello y ¡oh! sorpresa, no estaban por ningún lado, definitivamente este día no tenía pinta de mejorar, tendría que ir a comprar otras, me froté el cuello cansada, me encaminé a la taberna del lugar la cual era muy concurrida por los soldados y algunos hombres jóvenes de sangre noble.

* * *

 

Un portón grande de madera y cuyas puertas siempre estaban abiertas era la entrada, el espacio era amplio y estaba ligeramente iluminado por algunas ventanas cortas cercanas al techo que estaban distribuidas por la habitación, mesas por todo el lugar y al fondo la barra donde el tabernero custodiaba los grandes toneles de cerveza, me acerqué y pedí un tarro de ese liquido dorado.

—¿No te conozco? —me cuestionó el viejo y fornido elfo.

—No lo creo —respondí mirando hacia uno de los lados.

—... —me miró fijamente unos segundos, después sirvió la bebida y me la pasó— ...Sé que te he visto, ya lo recordaré, puede que por mi edad lo dudes, pero jamás olvido un rostro.

Ante eso solo pude asentir en respuesta, tome el tarro y di un profundo trago, la sensación del liquido corriendo por mi garganta era reconfortante, me quedé sentada frente a la barra mientras le daba vuelta a una y mil cosas en mi cabeza, beber de alguna manera lo hacía todo más llevadero.

A mi lado se sentó alguien más, no volteé a verle, tenía demasiado en que pensar, el viejo elfo sirvió un tarro más y se lo dio a quien estuviese a mi lado, la persona colocó unos objetos en la barra que llamaron mi atención, mis ojos probablemente se agrandaron de manera notoria, ¡eran mis granadas! de inmediato miré a mi derecha, me costó un poco reconocerlo sin la parte superior de la armadura puesta, solo traía una especie de playera color negro, era el caballero.

—Creo que estos son tuyos —me dijo dándome un guiño y una sonrisa que seguramente él consideraba seductora.

—Lo son —acerqué mi mano a ellas, pero no las toqué.

—Adelante, tómalas que son tuyas, yo no les doy ningún uso —dio un trago de cerveza.

Las tomé y las guardé, los cristales necesitaban recargarse pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse, pedí una cerveza más.

—Gracias —dije rápidamente.

—Un placer señorita —No le estaba viendo pero podía escuchar esa estúpida sonrisa en su voz— una cosa más, sabes, no deberías pelear con tus futuros compañeros y mucho menos en los pasillos.

—... En serio —Lo miré para enfrentarlo— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Varias personas vieron la persecución, prefirieron pasar de largo y así comenzaron a correr rumores —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Deberías decirle eso a la máquina de guerra, fue ella quién comenzó con todo eso —bebí de mi recién servido tarro.

—¿Ash? —preguntó no muy sorprendido, así que esa mujer se llama Ash— ella no es mala persona, sólo tienes que conocerla, es bastante dedicada y apasionada.

—Tú mismo me lo has dicho varias veces caballero, soy una mercenaria, no tengo porque conocerlos ni porque llevarme bien con alguno de ustedes, no es necesario y tampoco parece ser algo que estemos buscando —dí otro trago.

—Fernando.

—¿Disculpa?

—Fernando, me llamo Fernando —lo miré con una ceja arriba— así no tendrás que llamarme "caballero" todo el tiempo —de nuevo me dio un guiño y un chasquido mientras sonreía.

—Eso... tiene sentido, creo —bebí de nuevo.

—¿Y tu nombre es...? No puedo decirte señorita o mercenaria toda la vida —preguntó mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

—No sé que te hace pensar que nos vamos a hablar toda la vida —lo miré con una media sonrisa, sus ojos se opacaron levemente, ¿o sería cosa de la luz?— Kinessa.

—¿Cómo? —soltó con un tono claramente sorprendido.

—Kinessa, ese es mi nombre —reafirme mirándole, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente, definitivo, no era por la luz.

No sé si fue por efecto de la cerveza u alguna otra cosa, pero descubrí que hablar con este hombre no era del todo molesto, de hecho después de esa extraña presentación comenzamos a charlar de diversos temas, este día lo tenía libre ya que Ash estaba con los otros y él en si no tenía ninguna influencia en el entrenamiento militar, después brincamos de tema en tema, charlamos de las batallas que habíamos librado y el como nos escapamos de la muerte más de una vez gracias a los médicos y curadores de ambos bandos, las horas comenzaron a pasar y nosotros aún seguíamos charlando y riendo.

Era muy cómico, sus intentos de coqueteo me hacían reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y algo particularmente absurdo de él era que siempre sacaba rosas de algún lado, mientras me distraía pidiendo mas cerveza, regresaba la mirada y él ya tenía una rosa en la boca, no pude evitar reír más de una vez por eso, para tratar de evitarlo le quitaba las rosas y las comencé a poner sobre uno de los tarros vacíos, para el final de la tarde ya se habían juntado doce.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le pregunté riendo.

—Es parte del encanto —respondió haciendo un gesto dramático— no puedo decírtelo o estaría matando una parte importante y hermosa de mi —reí como respuesta.

Era hilarante y la conversación era amena, como fuese, ya estaba oscureciendo y esa era mi señal para irme, me puse de pie y dejé la cantidad de oro que debía sobre la barra, Fernando trató de pagar todo y naturalmente mandé a volar su oferta, gano mi propio dinero y puedo pagarme lo que gasto, él suspiro resignado y pagó su parte por separado, tomó la docena de rosas y caminó junto a mi hasta la salida de la taberna, Viktor se acercaba por uno de los pasillos con un gran número de militantes detrás de él.

—Es bueno verte —me dijo en un tono serio— ayer no pude mostrarte la habitación dónde te quedarías, si me sigues, lo haré ahora —Todos los demás entraron al lugar

—Por supuesto —respondí frotándome el cuello nerviosa, mirando a los hombres, repentinamente me sentí observada.

Viktor se adelantó y yo me dispuse a seguirlo.

 **—** Bueno, fue una tarde divertida grandote —Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo— Te veré después.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió en voz baja— Ah, antes de que te vayas, toma —Me ofreció las doce rosas— Me temo, y que sepas que me cuesta mucho decirlo, que estas flores se ven mas bonitas a tu lado que al mío.

Giré los ojos y solté una pequeña risa, después tomé las flores y el sonrío como si estuviese aliviado.

Él siguió su camino y yo seguí a Viktor quien me mostraba el mío, me condujo a un pasillo y me indicó que entrara en una de las pequeñas habitaciones, estas eran las que usaban los reclutas más nuevos, sin embargo estaba vacía, le agradecí al lobo quien me respondió con un leve gesto al retirarse, cerré y aseguré la puerta, me quite el estuche con mi rifle y lo coloque junto a la pequeña ventana , puse las flores sobre el pequeño mueble de madera que había en la habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

En estricto orden militar, este día habría sido una perdida de tiempo total, pero, yo ya no formaba parte de esa vida y este día había resultado en uno de los más tranquilos que había tenido en mucho tiempo.


	4. Día 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último día antes del movimiento, hora de tomarse las cosas más en serio.

Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, tomé mi rifle y lo coloqué en mi espalda, mire las rosas en el mueble y sonreí de lado negando con la cabeza, las tomé y salí de la habitación, comencé mi recorrido hasta mi escondite en los jardines, todo estaba callado y parcialmente oscuro, la luna que aún estaba presente le daba un tinte azul a todo lo que su luz tocaba, no se escuchaba nada más que mis pasos por los vacíos pasillos, los soldados que estaban de guardia en las puertas me miraban sin decir nada, al llegar a los jardines el aire fresco golpeo mi rostro ayudándome a despertar por completo.

Me adentré en los jardines rumbo al mirador, una vez a pie de mi escondite trepé y me senté un momento, coloqué las rosas entre las ramas para decorar mi pequeña burbuja verde, saqué mi rifle de su estuche y apunté a través del follaje con vista a la ciudadela, estaba bastante lejos, pero podía observar al menos de manera borrosa algunas figuras que paseaban por las calles a poco tiempo del amanecer, un movimiento captó mi atención, una figura saltando por los tejados, podría ser esa pequeña y molesta tigron que suele darme problemas durante las batallas, su agilidad y el uso que le da a esos cuchillos suelen ser un verdadero fastidio, le seguí con la mira mientras trataba de predecir su siguiente movimiento, pero la perdí de vista después de que saltara detrás del tejado de la taberna.

Seguí observando un poco más, siguiendo el paso de los transeúntes, agudizando mi vista y oído, concentrándome en lo que veía y en lo que no, lo que podía escuchar y sentir cerca de mi, preparándome para un enfrentamiento que requería de toda mi atención, el ruido de los pajarillos me hacía compañía, bajé la mira y guardé mi rifle, contemplé el follaje que ahora se iluminaba por la luz naranja del sol saliente, salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a donde se entrenaban los soldados, puede que me topara al viejo, pero no importa, necesitaba entrenar con mucho más ruido y mucha más presión, si la máquina de guerra también estaba presente, mejor.

* * *

Después de una comida rápida llegue a los campos de entrenamiento, los solados ya estaban formados esperando ordenes del lobo solitario, no muy lejos de él, la máquina de guerra charlaba con el caballero y otro hombre con una armadura roja y dorada, a varios metros de distancia estaba el campo de tiro donde los francotiradores se colocaban en posición, detrás de ellos estaba él, con su mirada estoica puesta al frente y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, preparé mi mejor rostro de desinterés y me acerqué a Viktor quien envió a sus subordinados a correr para despertar sus cuerpos.

―Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

―Necesito entrenar y es mejor si tengo todo un caos tras de mí que me ayude a mejorar mi concentración.

―No creí que necesitaras una sesión de entrenamiento.

―¿Te olvidas que trabajo mejor sola y a mi ritmo?... Pues eso, quiero que me dejes probar a dar tiros a las dinas desde todo este campo sin restricción de movimientos, entre tus soldados, detrás de los primera linea y los hombres del viejo.

―... ―Me miró fijamente― Por mis soldados no hay problema, tampoco creo que los primera linea te den problemas ―Volteamos a verlos, los tres nos miraban fijamente, Fernando alzó la mano y la movió a modo de saludo, rodé los ojos y sonreí como respuesta, el caballero recibió un codazo en el pecho de parte de la máquina de guerra quien comenzó a gritarle mientras el otro hombre negaba con la cabeza― pero tendrás que preguntarle a Strix si te permite acercarte a su escuadrón.

Asentí como respuesta y me encaminé a dónde estaban los francotiradores, sabía que el lobo me orillaría a hablar directamente con el viejo, algunos de los novatos me miraron al acercarme, otros seguían en lo suyo, las primeras fases para calentar, dianas quietas para adaptar la vista y después objetivos en movimiento, me acerqué un poco más, el viejo volteo a verme y yo le sostuve la mirada, fueron así varios segundos, algo realmente incomodo y no sabría decir si sólo lo era para mi.

―Necesito tu autorización para poder entrenar a mi manera ―Seguía mirándome sin decir nada― Déjame disparar a las dianas y objetivos que usará tu tropa este día y también dame la libertad de moverme entre ellos.

Seguía mirándome y yo a él, después de unos segundos más de silencio, suspiró casi de manera inadvertida y abrió la boca.

― ...Adelante ―Respondió con su inexpresiva voz, asentí a su respuesta y él hizo lo mismo antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente.

Me alejé nuevamente, hice unos leves estiramientos, moví el cuello y estiré mis brazos, respiré profundamente y sonreí confiada, sentía como la tensión dejaba mi cuerpo de poco en poco, saque mi rifle, limpié la mira y me posicioné detrás de los francotiradores, había seis dianas estáticas, fuera modestias, mi vista y mi puntería eran de las mejores que este reino tenía, mis disparos acertaban en el centro, una tras otra, algunos de los novatos volteaban a verme, simplemente les sonreía de manera burlona.

Comencé a moverme entre los francotiradores, disparando mientras saltaba, en el aire o cuando estaba por aterrizar, nuevamente acerté en todas, lo que no era muy difícil ya que no estaban en movimiento, recargué mi rifle y esta vez corrí entre los hombres de Viktor, deteniéndome un momento cada cierto tiempo para disparar, acertando a las dianas estables, el ruido de los pasos y respiraciones de los soldados era lo que escuchaba en mi entorno, me movía entre ellos, les seguía hasta que encontraba mi siguiente punto de posicionamiento, las dianas seguían ahí estáticas para los otros, dejé a la gran cantidad de hombres seguir con lo suyo y yo continué con lo mío.

Me acercaba a los primera linea que entrenaban entre ellos, desplegando sus grandes escudos, empujándose y haciendo resonar sus pesadas armaduras con la fricción, me disponía a hablarles cuando soltaron el primer objetivo móvil para los tiradores, era un sonido familiar, y reaccioné de manera casi automática, me giré y miré a través de mi rifle, no me tomó más que un breve momento localizar el disco de barro que había sido disparado hacia el cielo, me bastó verlo solo un segundo y al siguiente mi disparo lo había vuelto polvo.

Baje mi rifle sonriendo orgullosa, mi vista se topó con la de Viktor quien me miraba ligeramente sorprendido, eso amplió más mi sonrisa, miré hacia el viejo y sus francotiradores, ellos miraban en mi dirección con varias expresiones en sus rostros, no tuvieron oportunidad de apuntar a lo que ahora ya era polvo y el búho no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero pude notar que tenía el pecho ligeramente inflado reteniendo la respiración, cosa que hacía cuando estaba satisfecho con el resultado de algo.

―Buen tiro señorita ―podía reconocer la sonrisa en el tono de esa voz, miré a mis espaldas, los tres tanques me miraban a la par que caminaban hacía mí.

―Pfff... he visto mejores tiros ―la máquina de guerra resopló ante el comentario de su compañero.

―De igual forma es impresionante ―la voz tosca del hombre de armadura roja resonó desde su casco― Es usted muy hábil.

―Se los agradezco ―respondí sin perder la sonrisa― en fin, he venido para practicar junto a ustedes.

―Una mercenaria como tú no tiene nada que hacer en el frente de batalla ―La mujer y su pesado caños gruñeron al unisono. 

―Necesito prepararme para estar detrás de ustedes y apuntar con la intervención de sus escudos ―Me cruce de brazos

―¡No le daría mi espalda a una rata como tú!

―Bien, entonces vigilame y deja que los rebeldes maten al resto de tus hombres ―respondí molesta mirándola de frente.

―¿¡Como te atreves!? ―Gritó caminando hacia mi.

―Señoritas, señoritas, basta ya ―Fernando dió un paso al frente quedando justo en medio de nosotras, Ash le empujó para quitarlo del camino.

―¿Qué? Es justo lo que estas diciendo tú ―El caballero se colocó frente a mi, no me alejé mucho de él, ya sabía lo peligrosa que esta mujer podía ser si se lo propone.

―Estaremos peleando por el magistrado, así que mantengan cualquier problema personal fuera de esto y prosigamos con nuestro entrenamiento ―Intervino el tercer miembro del grupo de pesados.

Nos dedicamos una última mirada furiosa y después continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, los escudos nunca me gustaron estando del lado de los paladines, pero de lado del magistrado los encontré de gran utilidad y protección, principalmente el de Fernando, ese escudo me daba mucho rango de visión a la vez que me otorgaba protección, el de la máquina de guerra era útil si planeaba moverme mucho y el escudo del capitán Khan, quién me entere después era el primus de la casa Aico, era bastante... pobre para ofrecer una protección a otro miembro del ejercito, aunque sonara mal, al menos me servia como una trinchera humana en caso de una emergencia extrema.

Después del entrenamiento, Viktor y el viejo nos presentaron a quienes debíamos proteger a toda costa y quienes nos salvarían la vida más de una vez en un movimiento tan caótico como lo sería este, un par de personas bastante peculiares junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres del magistrado, los médicos de combate, a lo que pude ver eran dirigidos por una mujer cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos, toda ella irradiaba un aire místico y sobrenatural, la miré muy de detenidamente, volteo a verme y me dedicó una media sonrisa que disparó una alarma en mi mente,su nombre era Seris.

A su lado estaba un hombre quien le apoyaba en la dirección del grupo, su presencia era... inquietante por decirlo de alguna manera, la serpiente que paseaba dese su cuello hasta sus brazos y la mirada tallada en su máscara de madera causaban una sensación sobrecogedora, no había forma de saber si te estaba mirando o lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, su nombre era Mal'Damba, ellos se encontrarían por todo el campo ayudando a los soldados que lo necesitaran y brindado apoyo extra a las unidades principales de daño y avance.

Una vez que nos familiarizamos el entrenamiento siguió como se tenia previsto. 

* * *

El día termino rápido y el sol ocultándose era la señal que necesitábamos para dejar el campo de entrenamiento, debíamos comer y descansar si queríamos estar listos para el día de mañana, me dirigí a la taberna para comer algo y después retirarme a dormir, Fernando me hizo compañía por un rato, charlamos y después caímos en un silencio cómodo, casi reflexivo, hoy bebemos cerveza y comemos, mañana estaremos en un campo de batalla en el cual muchos de los soldados y de los rebeldes morirían sin remedio y teníamos que encargarnos de no formar parte de esos números, nos despedimos con una recién formada familiaridad y me dirigí a mi habitación provicional.

No estaba muy segura del por qué, pero estaba bastante emocionada con esta misión, una oportunidad más de probar mi valía y el salir triunfantes de esto elevaría el precio y la demanda de mis servicios, definitivamente, no podía esperar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
